


Zaubermärchen

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is sick of Fuma and Kento not confessing to their feelings, so he thinks it's time to take some special measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaubermärchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti/gifts).



> Hey everyone! :D Christmas holidays started, so I finally got this finished.  
> Thanks to Mimi for pushing me to write this! ;-) I hope it's not too confusing or weird XD;; Please enjoy!

“Sou-Chan, we need to do something!” Marius stated in determination, making Sou blink up from his homework to look at the younger one in confusion. 

“Huh?” he enquired. 

“Fuma-Kun and Kento-Kun!” Marius clarified in exasperation, as if it were the most obvious thing and Sou just didn’t catch on. “It’s ridiculous, everyone knows they like each other!”

“Of course they do” Sou agreed immediately. “You do and I do and the fans do. Probably even Johnny-San himself.” 

“But they won’t do anything about it!” Marius complained, pouting a little as if it was all Sou’s fault. “We need to help them, Sou-Chan!”

“You know that if we actually do anything too obvious, Fuma-Kun will kill us” Sou reminded him regretfully. 

“I don’t care!” Marius announced briskly. “I have enough of those secret wistful looks! I want to see them happy, and they won’t be until they finally confess!” 

“That’s true” Sou admitted with a soft smile, finally closing his maths book and directing all of his attention to his partner-in-crime. “So, do you have an idea?” 

Marius grinned brightly, and Sou wondered if he should be worried. 

“Oh, I have a couple.”

***

It was lunch time, and Kento was about to nap off on the couch, glad about a few extra minutes of sleep between drama filming and magazine interviews, when suddenly, Fuma’s voice dripped into his mind, making him blink his eyes open in confusion.

_“He always looks so tired lately. I wish he would watch out for himself better. I want to tug him into bed for at least a whole day.”_

Kento frowned, his tired brain needing a few moments to register the words, but when it did, he looked around in confusion, searching for Fuma. 

The voice had been loud and clear as if Fuma had been sitting right next to him, but instead, he was on the other side of the room, sitting at the table, phone in hand as he stared over to where Kento was snuggled into a corner of the couch. 

Their eyes met, and Fuma quickly averted his gaze, and it was not the slight blush on the youngers cheeks that took Kento most off guard, but the words that followed it. 

_“Does he have a sensor for when I am watching him?! Good lord…”_

Kento’s eyes flew to Fuma’s lips, searching for movements, for signs that he had actually spoken these words, but there were none. Fuma’s lips were firmly pressed closed, as tensed as the rest of his body, but still, he could hear him, clearly and loudly as if was speaking right into his ear. 

… Was his overworked mind playing tricks on him? Or was he really going insane now?

 _“Why is he staring?!”_ Fuma groaned, and Kento caught the sideways glance from his band mate, but otherwise, he stayed as immobile as before. _“Did he figure something out? I really need to be more careful…”_

Both their trains of thoughts were interrupted by Shori getting to his feet and crossing the room wordlessly. Kento was distracted, looking after him for a moment as he slipped through the door, probably to go search for Sou and Marius, who had excused themselves quite a while ago and hadn’t returned yet. 

It left him and Fuma alone in their dressing room, and Kento could still hear his voice, going on and on even though Fuma was clearly silent. 

_“Why is he not going back to sleep? He needs every minute he can get, or he will really collapse one of these days, and then I might have to yell at him, and-”_

“Fuma?” Kento spoke up, making the voice in his head stutter to a halt and the real Fuma look up at him in confusion.

“Yes?” Fuma asked, frowning at him. 

“Think something” he demanded, making the frown on Fuma’s forehead deepen.

“What?!” he asked, but Kento was already nodding,

“It doesn’t matter, think of anything you want! Sing a song in your head or whatever! Don’t ask questions, just do it!”

Fuma didn’t answer, still watching Kento in obvious skepticism, but the voice was back in Kento’s ear, loud and clearly. 

_“What is going on with him now?! He really hasn’t slept enough, has he?! Well fine, if it pleases him… Maybe ‘Congratulations’ or something…”_

“You were thinking of ‘Congratulations’, weren’t you?” Kento asked, watching how Fuma froze, eyes widening. 

_“How does he know? Did I say anything out loud?! Maybe it was an obvious choice, he knows me after all… Maybe I should have chosen an Arashi song or something…”_

“Arashi” Kento repeated, and Fuma’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“How do you do that?!” he demanded, out loud this time, finally confirming Kento’s suspicions. 

“I can hear you!” Kento called, noticing the panic in his own voice as much as Fuma’s. “You are talking in my head!”

“HOW?!” Fuma demanded.

“I don’t know!” Kento returned defensively. “I was going to go to sleep and then I heard you thinking about me, and-”

Fuma flushed a dark red, and Kento was distracted by it for a moment, barely registering the quiet _“Fuck fuck fuck”_ in his mind. 

“How is that even possible?!” Fuma called, getting to his feet and pacing the room in obvious disorientation. “What did you do to get into my head?!”

“Nothing!” Kento promised, because he really didn’t remember having done anything, but then Fuma was right in front of him and grabbing his shoulders to shake him.

“I don’t want you in my head!” Fuma clarified. “Get out, will you!” 

“It’s not like I asked for this to happen!” Kento protested. _“Don’t blame me just because you are embarrassed that I caught you thinking about me!”_

“This is not what this is about!” Fuma shot back with a groan, feeling his face heat up again. “I am not embarrassed, I am appalled!”

Kento looked at him with wide eyes, and Fuma blinked, searching Kento’s face. 

_“I… didn’t say that out loud.”_

This time, Fuma realized that Kento wasn’t speaking, but still, he could hear his words, and as the thought sank in, he jumped a step away from Kento, staring.

“I can hear you!” he shrieked.

“Get out of my head!” Kento called in obvious discomfort. 

“Oh, _now_ it’s ‘Get out of my head’, I see!”

“This is not funny! Why is this happening?!” Kento called, now getting to his feet too, and Fuma could hear frantic tattered words and sentences that made him want to ask Kento to shut up, only that Kento wasn’t speaking, _not really_. 

Fuma tried to focus, tried to think through the storm of words in his mind, but it was positively impossible, and he groaned in frustration.

“Damn, I should have known your mind is noisy” he murmured, and Kento flashed him a half-hearted glare. 

“Wait a second” he said suddenly, staring at Fuma curiously. “I can’t hear _you_ anymore!”

Fuma frowned, tilting his head in thought. 

“Did you pass it on to me…?” he murmured. “You know, when I touched you, did it transfer somehow…?”

Kento was already moving before he had finished the sentence, grabbing onto his wrist, and suddenly, the silence returned to Fuma’s head. 

“It’s back!” Kento called out, seeming relieved, and Fuma glared at him.

“Don’t look so happy, you moron!” he threatened. “I don’t want you in my head!”

“I’d rather be in yours than having you in mine” Kento rose his eyebrows, and Fuma tried to pry his wrist out of Kento’s grip, but he refused to let go, not allowing Fuma to turn the tables once more.

“Give it back!” Fuma hissed. “Nakajima, I swear-”

“What are you doing?” 

Shori’s voice made the two of them hold in, and they shot a look towards the door where the rest of the band was standing, watching them. Shori had merely raised an eyebrow at them, whereas Marius and Sou were suppressing obvious grins at their sight. 

Kento heard Fuma hiss “ _Marius!!”_ in his head, but his meaning didn’t sink in before Fuma was already speaking. 

“It was you!” Fuma called, pointing at him with his free hand. “You did it!”

“I did what?” Marius asked innocently, but Kento could immediately tell that it was fake. Marius didn’t know the definition of ‘sneaky’. 

“You know what!” Fuma called. “What kind of German fairy tale magic did you use on us?! Take it back, now!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Marius shrugged, his bright smile making it the most straight-forward lie Kento had ever witnessed. 

Shori was looking back and forth between all of them, the only one who honestly seemed to have no clue what was going on, but Kento’s eyes had zoomed in on Sou, who was averting his gaze as soon as he noticed it. He knew that, if Marius refused to give them answers, Sou was their best shot.

“How long will it last?” he asked him, leaving no room for detours and staring him down until Sou peeked back at him tentatively. “How can we make it disappear?”

“It will go away by itself” Sou admitted quietly. “After 12 hours.”

Marius elbowed him in exasperation, and Sou shrugged helplessly at him. 

“ _What_ will go away?!” Shori asked loudly. “What is going on?!”

“Kento can hear Fuma’s thoughts” Sou explained smugly. “Or is it the other way around? Whose turn is it right now?”

“His” Fuma admitted with a glare, weakly tugging at his wrist, and Kento tightened his grip on him. He smiled at the curses Fuma let out in his mind. 

Instead of reacting as shocked as the situation required, in Kento’s opinion, Shori burst into a fit of laughter so hard that he had tears in his eyes, high-fiving Marius and Sou, and Kento held onto Fuma even more tightly because the death threats in his mind were a tiny bit scary. 

“Why us, though?!” Kento demanded in resignation. “If you wanted to play around with whatever magic you can do - and I can’t believe I am saying this - why don’t you do it on yourself?!”

Marius looked at him like he was genuinely feeling sorry for Kento’s stupidity, and Kento was tempted to let go of Fuma’s wrist so he could go ahead with his plans to strangle him. 

“If you don’t understand at least that bit yourself, I can’t help you!” he said dramatically, shaking his head. 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Fuma groaned.

“That you two are too oblivious, and we will keep putting spells on you until you figure it out!” Marius returned stubbornly. 

“You wouldn’t dare to try more funny things!” Fuma hissed. 

“Well, if you figure it out, I don’t need to” Marius shrugged, and this time, Kento actually let go of Fuma’s arm, allowing the other to chase Marius down the corridor. 

He was pretty sure Fuma would not actually do anything more than gentle torture, and even if, Marius deserved it. 

***

The rest of the afternoon was very confusing, not only because they practically exchanged their mind reading abilities every few minutes, making it look like they were playing tag in the middle of a photo shoot, but the photographer seemed more pleased by their unusual tendency to touch than actually annoyed. 

Kento caught some surprising thoughts while it was his turn to listen in on Fuma’s mind, especially when it were thoughts directed to him, but each and every time Fuma cut himself off in the middle, becoming aware of Kento being able to hear him. 

It went on until after a while, Fuma just began to count in his mind, making sure that nothing else was exposed to Kento, and it frustrated the older one because he had been handed puzzle pieces and now the rest was kept away from him, leaving him unable to look at the whole picture properly. 

He knew what his feelings for Fuma were, of course, had spent angsting about them long enough that they were by now practically sitting on the tip of his tongue, surging to be confessed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not until he knew what Fuma was feeling. 

He had scattered hints, little ones from touches and smiles to giant, almost elephant-sized winks like writing “Love _Kaze_ ” for him, but still, Fuma seemed to pointedly overlook everything Kento was trying to tell him, as if he was walking through his days with dango stuck on his eyes. 

Those things he had been able to catch today, they had been the first clues in what felt like months, giving him a hunch that maybe, Fuma returned his feelings in some way, maybe, his situation was not as hopeless as he had started to assume… But now, Fuma had reached the number 1426 in his head, and Kento was ready to scream with frustration. 

When Fuma finally tapped Kento’s shoulder, winning the mind-reading ability back (the numbers were starting to give him a headache), Kento’s thoughts were angry and scary, taking him off guard and making him wonder immediately what he had let slip in his mind to get this reaction from his band mate. 

Kento’s thoughts were hard to follow, though, blurred into each other and ragged, and Fuma kind of wished after a while that they could just switch again so he could go back to reciting numbers for the rest of the day. 

Mercifully, Kento did change their roles again shortly before he left, clapping Fuma’s shoulder on his way out, and through his relief Fuma wondered if Kento would still be able to hear his thoughts when they were not in the same room anymore.

He was not surprised when he received a message from Kento following the question, only containing a simple “Yes”. He just continued keeping his mind busy for the rest of the night, numbers, song lyrics, studies, anything to keep his thoughts away from Kento, and when Kento sent him another message around midnight, asking him to please go to bed because he couldn’t sleep with Fuma’s thoughts in his mind, he felt pretty much like he had succeeded. 

When he woke up the next morning, he had a new message from Kento on his phone, reporting that the mind-reading was finally gone. 

***

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the next week, and Fuma was pretty confident to have scared Marius enough to successfully keep him from trying any more funny stuff, but he had apparently underestimated their youngest in that aspect. 

It was a Tuesday night when he tried to find sleep, keen on getting to bed early after a long day but his mind was occupied with Kento, not allowing him to find any rest. 

It was not like it was anything out of the ordinary, though, Fuma admitted to himself with a sigh, rolling onto his other side in frustration, staring at the dark wall. Kento was popping up in his mind far more often than he was comfortable with lately, and though he was very aware of the reason for it, he knew that pondering over them would not do him any good. 

It only would end up in that almost suffocating need to hold him and to be with him, to touch him right in this moment and hear his voice, and as always, the mere admission of this feeling sent a sharp flash of pain through his chest. 

He wanted to see Kento. He couldn’t help it. 

Just as this thought had left his mind, he heard movement in his room, whirling around to stare into the darkness, making out an unidentifiable shadow standing only a few feet away for him. Fuma yelped and lunged for the switch of the bedside lamp, ready to grab the next best weapon to defend himself, only to be stared at by none other than a wide-eyed Kento in glasses and pajamas. 

“What are you doing here?!” Fuma squealed, willing his heartbeat to slow down, but Kento was still blinking, seeming completely out of it as he scanned the room around him.

“... I… don’t know?” Kento whispered. “I stood up to cut the light and go to bed and then suddenly I was here! Why am I here?!”

Fuma frowned at him, wondering if either of them had gone insane before his brain reported back for duty. 

“ _Marius_ ” Fuma hissed, and Kento froze, his eyes narrowing. 

“What did he do now?!” Kento groaned. “Make me teleport to your side?!” 

“Apparently?” Fuma sighed, not quite able to look at him with the way his heart was beating. Instead, his eyes found the clock and he murmured: “Well, whatever, it’s late and I want to sleep, so teleport back, will you?!”

Kento glared at him pointedly. 

“Very funny!”

“Well, if not, take a train home, you can still catch the last one!”

“I am in my pajamas and have no wallet, Fuma!”

“... Fine, I will lend you pants.”

It took a few minutes for Kento to change into some street clothes Fuma handed him, and Fuma impatiently waited for him with a mask and a thousand yen bill in hand. 

“I will have Marius pay you back” Kento huffed as he pushed past him to the door. “Damn, and here I thought I could sleep early tonight…”

“Get home safely” Fuma said quietly, and Kento nodded, flashing him a small smile before opening the door and tip-toeing out of the room, mindful of Fuma’s sleeping family. 

Fuma sighed as he was gone, cutting the light again and crawling back into bed, now even more awake than before. He was pretty sure Marius had no way of knowing that he had just thought of Kento shortly before he had made him teleport to him, but it was still a pretty cruel coincidence to have Kento turn up just in the moment he had admitted to himself that he wanted to see him. 

It sounded a little like one of those sick fantasies Marius would think up though, having the guy you love turn up in front of you just when you wanted to see him, and his heart pounded uncomfortably at the thought. Only since Kento suddenly appearing in his room did not include the older boy crawling into bed with him to cuddle and kiss him, he didn’t want any of it, and for a moment, he let himself indulge in the pictures in his mind, before Kento’s voice pulled him out of it, loud and clear as he hissed: “You cannot be serious?!”

Fuma whirled around, feeling strangely caught, and blinking when Kento turned on the light again, seeming anything but amused as he caught Fuma’s eyes. 

“I was just across the street!” he groaned. “Why am I back?!”

Fuma shrugged, trying to push back the guilty apprehension about what might have really made Kento teleport to his side. 

“I swear, Marius is going to regret this” Kento hissed, clicking his tongue as he threw a look at the clock across Fuma’s room. “Damn, if I want to still catch the train, I need to run! See you tomorrow!”

Fuma nodded numbly, watching Kento cut the light again as he hurried outside, staring after him in shock.

Was this really what this was about?, Fuma wondered silently. Did Kento appear at Fuma’s side _because_ when he wanted to see him?

Fuma turned on the lamp on his bedside table again, sitting up and trying to focus his thoughts, this time articulating out loud: “Kento, I want to see you.”

His eyes widened when Kento was back in his room, looking exasperated.

“What the-?!” he groaned, grimacing. “I swear I am going to kill Marius!”

Fuma just stared at Kento blankly, only shaking himself out of it when he threw a glance at the time, and whined: “I will never catch that train now!”

“Nope, you won’t” Fuma answered breathlessly, knowing that technically, it was his fault that he kept popping up in his room. But no, he would not admit to that in front of Kento. Never. Better keep the blame with Marius, where it belonged. 

“Great” Kento sighed, shrugging out of Fuma’s jacket in defeat. “You don’t mind if I crash here then, right? I am not sure I should get into a taxi under the risk that I will suddenly disappear from the driver’s back seat!”

“Sure” Fuma nodded, sliding back onto the mattress hesitantly to make room for Kento and trying not to stare as the other kicked off Fuma’s pants again, inwardly hissing at his heartbeat picking up. “Hurry up, I want to sleep.”

Kento nodded, quickly changing and stacking Fuma’s clothes neatly onto a chair, probably to use the next morning when he had to leave the house. He sighed when he placed his glasses on Fuma’s nightstand and cut the light before let himself fall onto Fuma’s bed, crawling so close that he could share the blanket. Fuma gulped when he could feel the heat of Kento’s body just next to his. 

“Alright” Kento murmured. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight” Fuma whispered, even though he knew that he would not get a wink of sleep tonight. 

***

“Why are you doing this?!” Fuma whined, shaking Marius’ shoulder. He had tried anger, sternness, yelling, but they had only made Marius glare at him with an impressive pout and crossed arms, which was not very helpful, in his current situation. 

Kento had turned up at his side two more times during university that morning, and trying to explain his suddenly emerged band mate to his friends had been more than a challenge, and though Marius had ensured them that the spell would fade after 12 hours, which was in 30 minutes, there was no telling what that mad Grimm’s fairy tale runaway could jinx them with next. Fuma was getting desperate. 

“You know exactly why I am doing this!” Marius hissed, frown so deep that it would have looked almost comedic, had Fuma had any energy to waste for amusement. 

“To torture me?” he guessed. “I swear I will never laugh at your Japanese again, just please, _please_ stop!”

“You just don’t understand!” Marius snapped, honestly exasperated with him. “Why do you think Kento turned up at your side these last few hours?!”

“Well, because you-”

“Because you wanted to see him, Fuma-Kun, that’s why!” he interrupted Fuma. “Nothing would have even happened if you hadn’t wanted to be with him, but here you are, having called him over several times in 12 hours only! Shouldn’t that be telling you something?!”

Fuma stayed silent, highly uncomfortable with the subject, and Marius groaned.

“You are hopeless! Totally hopeless, and you only have yourself to blame for everything that’s happening!”

With that, Marius pushed past him, and Fuma couldn’t even bring up the focus to chase after him. 

***

He was not even surprised when he woke up the next morning to Kento’s alarm instead of his own, blinking up at Kento’s ceiling and hiding his face under Kento’s blanket with a silent groan. Whatever Marius had done now, it could not be good.

Fuma carefully peeked up from under the blanket, searching for Kento, but he was nowhere to be found. Weird. He didn’t really see the sense in Marius bringing him to Kento’s house when Kento wasn’t even here. 

Hesitantly, he got to his feet, crossing the room to check if anyone else was in the house, before he caught a look of himself in the mirror - and yelped, freezing. 

Staring back at himself was not Fuma’s own face, but _Kento’s_ , hair wild and shirt slightly slipping off his shoulder, the bare skin catching Fuma’s eyes for a moment before he violently shook his head. 

“Oh my god” Fuma whispered, whimpering at the sound of Kento’s voice coming out of his mouth. _Kento’s_ mouth. He was in _Kento’s body._ “ _Oh my god!_ ”

He jumped when Kento’s phone rang, and first he panicked because it was Kento’s phone and he couldn’t really take his calls for him, even if he was in his body, but then it occurred to him that maybe, if he was in Kento’s body, Kento was in his, and that he could be trying to reach him. 

It was indeed Fuma’s Caller ID that was flashing up on Kento’s phone, and Fuma quickly picked it up, stunned to hear his own voice on the other end of the line, high pitched and panicked. 

“Fuma?!” he called, and Fuma desperately clutched Kento’s phone. “Please tell me that’s you!”

“Yes” Fuma brought out, Kento’s voice sounding slightly choked out of his mouth, and he heard himself whine over the phone.

“Marius is really going overboard with this!”

“That kid is the great great grandson of the evil witch or something, I swear. But what are we going to do now?!”

“Freak out and hunt down Marius to feed him a poisoned apple or something?!”

“As tempting as that sounds, we should first ask him how to return to our own bodies, in case it’s not one of these ‘the magic fades after 12 hours’ things this time.”

It took 5 more minutes until Fuma had successfully talked Kento down enough to hang up and get under the shower, reminding him to make sure to get his ass to work on time (he was not going to take responsibility for Kento being late in his body), giving him a short moment to mail Marius before he had to make himself (or Kento) look presentable, too. 

It took a few LINE messages back and forth (capitalized and with way too many exclamation marks from Fuma’s side) until he was informed of the basics of today’s charm - or better, that he was informed that Marius would not inform him. 

_It’s not going to fade after 12 hours this time, you have to do something to change back. But I won’t tell you what. Figure it out yourselves. Good luck!_

That was all that Marius was ready to reveal, ignoring all further messages from Fuma’s side, and he knew that since today’s work was going to be 3nin, he would have no other chance to interrogate him. 

The following hour was more than a little awkward. He tried very hard to shower without looking at his new body all too closely, had a short conversation with Kento’s mother (it was a good thing he had known Kento basically since forever, or else she would have definitely given him more than a weird look when he had murmured that he did not want to take a banana onto his way) and wondered why he had even bothered showering when he already felt sweaty again the moment he had set his foot out of the door. He would never make jokes about Kento’s sweating tendencies again. It was definitely not funny. 

Kento, in Fuma’s body, was already present when Fuma arrived, as was Shori, who had apparently been informed by Marius and found the situation highly amusing. 

“Did he at least tell _you_ how we can change back?” Fuma asked tiredly, distractedly staring at his own body sitting on that couch next to Shori, a little creeped out by the bizarre situation. 

“Nope” Shori shrugged. “It’s not a time issue this time?”

“Apparently not” Fuma grumbled, his words being met by his own eyes widening in panic across the room. “Marius said we had to do something to reverse it, but he wouldn’t tell me what. He said we need to find out ourselves.”

“You are kidding me, right?!” Kento asked, and Fuma was relieved that he could at least hear Kento in his words, even if the voice was clearly Fuma’s. “That means I have to run around looking like you until a 14-year-old gets over his adolescent defiance and decides to enlighten us?!”

“Well, it could be worse. You could be running around as Shori.”

“This is not funny, Fuma!” Kento called, ignoring Shori’s indignant protests. “Today is Saturday, but we have to go to university next week. Johnnys’ World is around the corner, and you have exams, and-”

“I know!” Fuma interrupted him. “I want to change back as quickly as possible, too! So let’s think. What crazy terms would Marius come up with?”

“... If this depends on our ability to understand Marius, I should probably start studying for your exams” Kento sighed, and Fuma took a deep breath. 

“Well, for now, let’s just try to get through this photo shoot. We are together all the time, it should not be too hard to act like the other” he said finally, dropping down onto a free chair with a heavy sigh. “We can think about how to change back after that.”

“I guess” Kento murmured, and Fuma didn’t like seeing his own face so worried, but knew that Kento’s face probably didn’t look much better on him right now, which somehow made him feel even worse. 

***

The following photoshoot was difficult and confusing. Not because they didn’t act their part well enough - he actually found both Kento’s and his own acting quite convincing - but because of Kento’s body reacting in ways Fuma did not know how to deal with. 

They were doing pairing shots today, and first he had watched Shori and Kento, who imitated Fuma’s posing so perfectly that Fuma was a little amazed, before taking his own shots with Shori. It was when he had to pose with Kento, that things became weird. 

It had all started with the scent of Fuma’s perfume. It was a scent he knew better than anyone, of course, but suddenly, he found his heartbeat picking up at it. He was puzzled at it at first, but then, Kento pressed up against him for a pose, and Fuma was all too aware of the other’s body, which was freaky because it was _his own body_ and the fact that his own hand was currently resting on his shoulder should not make him feel butterflies.

It took another few moments until he realized what all of this meant. Because obviously, it was not Fuma reacting to his own body, it was the body he was in at the moment, _Kento’s body_. Which in other words meant that Kento was attracted to him. 

_Kento was attracted to him._

The revelation was mind-blowing, and he felt a little dizzy as the photographer finally called at them that they were done. He glanced at Kento for a moment, and when their eyes met, his chest seemed to tighten with feelings that were familiar in the way he knew them from himself, from whenever _he_ looked at Kento. 

… Kento wasn’t only attracted. Kento had feelings for him. And with the way he was looking back at him through Fuma’s eyes right now, he was pretty sure that Kento had just had a similar revelation. 

***

“You like me” Fuma dead-panned, an hour later as they sat on Kento’s bed, having fled together as soon as the photo shoot had ended. 

“And you like me” Kento shot back, and Fuma could see the blush on his own face. It was weird how even that made Kento’s heart speed up. 

“Well… yes” Fuma answered breathlessly, feeling Kento’s cheeks heat up as well. 

“You could have said so before” Kento noted quietly.

“So could you have” Fuma pointed out. 

“I wrote you ‘Love _Kaze_ ’! What more of a sign did you want?!”

“... Oh… well…”

Fuma shifted uncomfortably, but froze when Kento’s fingers shily entwined with his. Or better, Fuma’s fingers entwined with Kento’s, and… Oh, whichever. Fuma didn’t care, because the warmth of Kento’s touch felt good, and electricity sparked up at his nerve endings when Kento gently ran his thumb over Fuma’s (Kento’s) knuckles. 

“You really like my fingers” Kento noted, and Fuma cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You have beautiful fingers” Fuma admitted, making Kento smile, and Fuma found himself hanging on Kento’s (his own) lips. “And you really like my lips.”

“You have beautiful lips” Kento shrugged, making Fuma grin. 

“I can give that compliment right back. You have pretty lips, too. You should kiss them.”

Kento chuckled, and it struck Fuma how deeply affected Kento’s body was by the smile on his own face. He didn’t have any time to ponder over it though, because in the next moment, Kento squeezed his hand, and then he leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. 

The sensations that crushed down on Fuma at the mere touch were overwhelming, and it was all he could do to cling to Kento’s hand as his head was spinning. Kento’s lips were moving against his tenderly, and the fingers of his free hand were running through his hair, making Fuma shudder at the soft contact. 

He realized pretty quickly that Kento felt things differently from the way Fuma would if he were in his own body. He felt almost drugged with the sensations, his mind rendered useless, and when Kento pulled away to stare at him, Fuma found his own eyes dark with passion. 

“I had no idea you felt so… possessive of me” Kento breathed, his voice rough, and Fuma had to shiver with the effect those words had on him. Kento ran a finger over Fuma’s lower lip, tracing it with a featherlight touch, and all Fuma could think was that he wanted to kiss him again. 

He was relieved when Kento pressed their lips together once more, deepening the kiss immediately, a hot tongue licking over his lips until Fuma opened his mouth and allowed him to chase his own. 

He was not sure if it was Kento’s first time to be kissed like this, but Fuma was stunned at how sensitive he was, how every tiny brush of lips or tongue left his mind blank, and every touch of those hands made him shiver. 

Kento’s hands were curious, exploring his reactions, and when Fuma pulled away for some well-needed oxygen, Kento was still mustering him curiously. 

“Can I touch you?” he whispered. 

“Isn’t that weird?” Fuma mumbled. “I mean, you will practically be touching yourself, and-“

“Nothing I haven’t done before” Kento shrugged, grinning when Fuma gasped for air and fell silent. “I know what feels good on myself. You can learn for whenever we have our own bodies back.”

“You are…” Fuma murmured, but decided against ending the sentence, instead shaking his head and pulling him into another kiss. 

He made Kento cut the light as they rid themselves of their clothes, still a little weirded out by the boner he got by looking at his own body, but as soon as their lips met again in the darkness, all of that disappeared. It was just him and Kento, coming together the way they had always wanted to, and nothing but that mattered. 

Kento’s touch was slow and thorough, mapping every centimeter of skin he could find, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. He lingered whenever he knew something felt good, and Fuma found moans tumbling out of his mouth without his consent. He had had a feeling that Kento would be vocal, but this was a new dimension, and he desperately bit his lip to keep himself in check. 

“Feeling good?” Kento whispered into his ear, making Fuma shudder uncontrollably, and he could feel the smile on his lover’s lips as he pressed soft kisses into the skin of his neck. 

Fuma was not given the opportunity to form an answer, because in that moment, Kento’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, making him arch into it helplessly, the pleasure almost numbing. 

“ _Kento_ ” Fuma gasped, alternatively clinging to the sheets beneath him and Kento’s shoulder, feeling like he would be swept away by the sensations if he didn’t hold on somehow. 

Kento returned to his lips, sucking the moans right off his tongue as he began to jerk him off in quick and tight strokes until all Fuma was aware of was Kento’s touch and the scent of his own perfume, which strangely enough seemed to only heighten his senses. 

All of Kento’s sensation were new and intense, and it made it impossible to hold out for long. When Kento drew a circle around the tip of his cock, Fuma came with a load groan, panting into Kento’s mouth and clinging to him, shuddering until strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him close.

When Fuma has regained his breathing at least a little, he became painfully aware of another erection pressing into his thigh. He was reaching out for it without conscious thought, marveling at the way the pulse of his current body spread up at the sound of his own low groan, smiling a little when Kento tensed against him. 

“Ready to learn what feels good on me?” Fuma asked innocently, chuckling at the needy whine he got in response. 

Of course Fuma knew his own weaknesses and he made good use of that, but what fascinated him actually most was his own body’s reaction to Kento’s hands on his skin. He was pretty sure he had never been this responsive, and it made him jealous that Kento got to feel this before he himself did. But he knew that if he left an impression now, Kento would most probably repay him for it a thousand times, and that thought alone was worth it. 

It had been a decision out of the moment, using his mouth on Kento, and he knew that it felt good to receive that kind of treatment, but he had never thought that it would actually feel good to be the one giving it, as well. Kento’s hands ran through his hair, occasionally pulling, sending sparks of electricity down his spine and making him moan around the erection in his mouth, triggering a similar response from Kento. He should definitely try this again when he was back in his own body, he thought fleetingly, sucking harder and feeling Kento twitch on his tongue. 

“Fuma” Kento whispered, twisting his fingers in his hair again, as if in warning. “Fuma, I think I am going to-“

He couldn’t finish the sentence before he came with a full body shudder, and Fuma focused in breathing, kept going until Kento was done, licking him clean before pulling off and crawling up to align his body with Kento’s. He knew his need for body contact right after his orgasm too well, and smiled when arms found their way around his waist, pulling him as close as physically possible. 

“Damn, now I really want my body back” Kento whispered, making Fuma chuckle. “I want to be the one you fall apart for.”

“I did just now… only in your body…” Fuma returned, frowning at himself. “Gosh, this is kind of sick, isn’t it?”

“A little” Kento nodded with a laugh. “But we are together, and I think that’s all that matters.”

“True” Fuma nodded, gently kissing Kento’s temple, the only thing reachable from the way he was pressed into him, before settling more comfortable against him and closing his eyes.

“Fuma?” Kento whispered, just when Fuma was about to nap off.

“Hmm?”

“I love you”

Fuma had to smile, feeling too content to get worked up about it as he just snuggled closer into Kento and returned, very softly: “I love you, too.”

***

When Fuma woke up the next morning, he was still in Kento’s room, but the sleeping body right next to his what not his own anymore, and it made him smile as his tired gaze hung on the way Kento’s eyelids brushed his cheeks, admiring the other’s peaceful face for a little longer and allowing himself to feel completely at ease. 

He was not sure what had actually ended Marius’ charm until they arrived at work two days later to find their three younger band mates mustering them closely before their youngest jumped up to cheer like it was Christmas morning, high-fiving a grinning Sou while Shori muttered something that sounded like: “Finally…”

“Before I kill you” Fuma asked tiredly, rolling his eyes at their obvious excitement. “Explain how we changed back.”

“You finally did it!” Marius exclaimed, making Fuma choke on air.

“ _Mari!”_ Kento hissed, scandalized, but when Marius only looked confused, Sou quickly added: “ _Confession!_ You confessed, that’s how you changed back!”

“But thanks for those visuals I never wanted” Shori groaned, pressing his face into the back of the couch, but Fuma ignored him in favor of wrestling the other two to the ground. 

“Don’t be so mean, we only helped you!” Marius squealed, trying to escape Fuma’s iron grip. “You would have never-“

“I will show you what you get for meddling with your parents’ business” Fuma glared before launching into a full-fledged tickling torture, while Kento was so helpful to pin their hands to the ground as they tried to fight back. 

Maybe this would end in another kind of charm, but with the way Kento grinned at me over Sou’s and Marius’ screams, somehow, I couldn’t bring myself to care. 


End file.
